


Failures

by Bore_Amir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bore_Amir/pseuds/Bore_Amir
Summary: “Why Dany?” Robb questioned angrily from behind her. He had abandoned the cover he had previously taken behind the tree and limped towards her. “Why did you do it?” he reiterated, louder, on the verge of tears. Were the tears from the physical pain or the pain she had caused him, she didn’t want to know.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Failures

Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell peeked through the cotton fabric covering his eyes and noticed three figures walking towards him. Their footsteps had alerted him before he fell asleep for a short nap. Rising up quickly he dusted off his clothes, ran a hand through his hair to make him more presentable to the approaching group. A single look at the girl in the centre of the three made him forget his surroundings. He stared upon the unearthly beauty of Princess Daenerys Targaryen _. Is this a dream?._

“Lord Robb.”, the princess greeted and dipped in an elegant courtesy. Having broken out of the reverie he looked around and spotted Ysilla Royce, the lady-in-waiting of the princess and Ser Arys Oakheart, a member of the Kingsguard that had gone along with her to Dragonstone.

The princess had arrived just yesterday from Dragonstone where she had spent a few years with her mother the Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen. He hadn’t gotten a good look at her in the court but whenever he thought of the young princess he imagined a gracious child of nine who was the friendliest of all the royal children, never had he imagined as such a beautiful young maid. The purple coloured silk dress clung to her perfect figure like a second skin, a single pendant of silver in her neck that ended just above her round bosom. He felt his throat go dry and his heartbeat quicken in his chest.

There was silence for a moment. _It is your turn to greet her now_. He bowed his head and lightly kissed the gloved knuckles of the princess’ hand. “Your Highness it is a pleasant surprise to see you here.” He replied honestly, not many noblemen came to the KIngswoods let alone ladies or princesses. He looked around but found no trace of the steeds of his new companions and added “I must say it is quite rare for these woods to be graced with such delightful presence.”

"There are no woods on Dragonstone and I rather missed them. Do you come here often, my lord?” she asked and Robb wondered if he had ever heard anything sweeter than her voice. He recalled how she too had loved the Godswoods when they were children. He used to go there to play, away from the royal children, their Dornish cousins and the general unfriendliness they treated him with. _She used to pick flowers and make flimsy garlands with them._ He found himself smiling at the memory.

"I do your highness. It is a beautiful place to relax," he answered honestly and after a pregnant pause added "and to hunt." Robb cringed inwardly immediately at his own words. _‘Hunt?’, ‘Relax?’ How lame was that. Who talks about such things with a lady ._ He realized that he hadn’t even greeted her companions. He was sure he was red from blushing by now or from embarrassment. _She must think me to be a Northern barbarian, or a fool_.

Her full lips curled into a smile. "Indeed and we have already seen you relax. Now mayhaps you’d show us your hunting prowess too." Robb hid his surprise at her teasing words.

"Please tell me what I shall present you with your highness? Mayhaps a mare or a deer" he replied.

"No, I'd hate to see some poor animal suffer for my amusement." She asserted and started looking around the forest. He took the moment to study the princess' radiant beauty, her silver hair were neatly done in a southern style bun with a few strands loose around her face, her forehead glowed more than the moon in all its splendour, her cheeks had a slight rose coloured blush and her brows were shaped like a Myrish bow. She pointed and stated. "There," he failed to see any animal and she clarified "the guava fruit next to the two parrots." He looked closely for a little while and spotted the two of them. _That is a weird target and really far too_.

The fruit in question was tough to see but even worse some leaves obstructed its way. Robb was an excellent archer, the best in King's Landing he believed. It was something he could practice alone in the woods in his free time and it didn't even require a partner just like horse riding, his other talent, both taught to him by Aunt Lyanna.

Lady Lyanna Stark had stayed in the capital to look after him as a way of penance for her role in The Usurper’s War. She had a stillborn in Dorne during the war and after it she cared for him like her own, being the only family Robb had in the snake’s pit called King’s Landing he looked up to her like a mother too. The lady who had once disguised herself as Knight of the Laughing Tree had taught him about the North that he had never visited but was supposed to rule one day, about Winterfell ,the Wolfswood and the Old Gods as well as horse riding and archery.

Robb picked up his bow along with a single arrow from the quiver and took a few steps to make sure the leaves no longer obstructed his view of the target. He could see it more clearly now with the two parrots sitting on its left while one of them was nibbling on it. Princess Daenerys spoke up again after he had taken his stance. “My lord, the parrots should not be hurt in the case you miss.” He nodded quietly and shifted his aim from the centre to a bit towards the right so that if he misses the arrow would have less of a chance of hitting the parrots but it also meant lower chances of hitting the target.

Feeling too nervous Robb took a long breath to relax and released the arrow. _It hit the target!_

It was difficult to tell where exactly the arrow had hit the fruit but it had managed to break it from the branch. The parrots flew away immediately thinking someone must be hunting them. A feeling of joy erupted within him at the success. It was one of the toughest shots he had taken and he felt proud of himself.

He turned towards the princess with a smirk on his face and executed a sweeping bow. “I must say I am quite impressed by your hunting skills ... and your relaxing skills.” She spoke the last part in such a tone that he wasn’t sure if it was teasing or mocking him. The princess spoke up gain before he could respond though. ”Shall we go collect the poor hunted soul my lord?”

“Of course, your highness.” He offered her his arm which she accepted quietly. They walked in silence with Ser Arys and Lady Ysilla trailing a few steps behind them. She had her hand on his arm and for the first time in a few years Robb felt comfortable and welcome around a royal. Reaching their destination, he bent down and picked up the guava he had shot down. Removing the arrow stuck in it he presented it to the princess who accepted the fruit from him with a wide smile almost as if he had presented a crown to her.

“Anything else I could do for you, my princess?” He questioned her hoping he could stay around her for a bit longer.

She chimed with an intoxicating smile and glittering eyes. “Yes, my lord. But firstly, you must call me Dany.”

* * *

Robb is late today which is rare but Dany isn’t angry with him, not now that his aunt is sick and he must look after her. She argues with herself about going back to the city and searches for Ysilla and the gentle knight Ser Arys accompanying her to discuss the same but they are nowhere to be found but then almost on cue she hears the noise of Robb’s horse galloping and in the next moment he is to be in front of her.

“I was just about to head back.” She remarked with a smile, Robb meanwhile only gives her a light chuckle as he gets down tying his blue tinged horse named very unimaginatively as Bluey to the tree.

“You know I never go back on my word Dany,” he stated as a matter-of-factly along with a light kiss to her cheeks “but Aunt Lyanna needed me there.” He continued but there is a lack of the usual smile that stole her heart.

“She will be alright, Grandmaester Pycelle says so too.” She offers trying to console him as she sits down with her back against the large tree but she isn’t too sure of her own words. Lady Lyanna’s condition has been deteriorating lately.

Robb sits beside her too. “Aye, he does say so but...” he leaves the sentence hanging looking into the distance probably not wanting to think about losing the only family member he knows. “She did however advice me on being careful when meeting you.” He mutters finally looking into her eyes.

Dany made an indelicate gasp on hearing that and asked him in an accusing tone “You told her?”, she tries her best to hide the small feeling of hurt that she feels with Robb breaking the promise of not telling anyone about their escapades. Dany had even made the only two people who accompanied her: Ysilla and Ser Arys promise to stay silent on the matter.

"No, no I didn’t. She seems to have pieced it together somehow and warned me that if she has someone else will do so too.” He explained with a shrug and continues “She also said that we are being stupid.” _She doesn’t like that a Stark and a Targaryen are in love again_. That does seem something Lady Lyanna would say, someone who doesn’t mince words when talking, though over the years she has learned to speak the language of the court as well.

“Ah, but you probably gave it away with your indiscrete glances towards me in public so I shall only blame you” she teases him and a faint smile appears on his face at that.

“Is that so, then how about the poor excuses you make to come to the woods aren’t they enough to raise suspicions? Which princess would like to bring lemons herself for her lemon cakes?” he says the last part so dramatically that it makes her giggle like a foolish girl.

“I am not the one who was caught and reprimanded, also you should join the troupes, you are better at acting than your lordly duties” she retorts with a grin and he gives her on of his own.

A while later after all the teasing and laughing has subsided and Robb is lying across her straightened legs with his head on her thighs as she continues to rest her back against the tree. Both of them staring at each other’s faces with her hand stroking his auburn curls while his are resting on the ground.

She takes a moment to study his face, something she has done so many times yet it still excites her like looking at him for the first time. His eyes are bluer than the ocean surrounding Dragonstone, his high cheekbones and light stubble make him look older than his years, the russet curls are shining in the evening sun. “Robb?” She prods and he hums in response but before she could continue his hand comes onto the back of her head and he gently pulls her face towards his, their lips meet for the first time and his tongue slides over hers. She deepens the kiss and he props up on his other elbow as they continue to explore each other’s mouths and when their lips finally separate she takes in the air she didn’t know she was deprived of.

She smiles against his lips cherishing the feel of his soft, full lips. They stay silent for a moment taking in the peace of the moment and warmth of one another’s body before Dany tells him that it is getting late and she must return, he silently helps her onto the horse and kisses her goodnight.

The knowing looks Ysilla gave her on the way back were avoided as much as possible.

In less than a fortnight Lady Lyanna Stark dies of illness with both a grieving Robb and a saddened Dany having forgotten about the warnings she gave on her death bed but love and fire never stay hidden for long and soon she was called by the King to his solar. Rhaegar had always been more of a father to her to her than a brother – kind, protective and loving. Their conversations usually happened at dinner table, _it must be a serious subject that he wishes to discuss_. 

She walked past Ser Arthur who politely inclined his head in acknowledgment and announced her arrival though the looks on the face of the only three male Targaryens when she entered the room had her worried: Rhaegar looked disappointed, Viserys angry and Aegon had a sly smile on his face. “Brothers, nephew” she greeted politely.

“Took you long enough, did you just come from the Kingswoods dallying with the Stark boy?” Viserys sneered at her. _Shit._ _They know about it, but how? Careful, we should had been more careful._

Calling this a disaster would be an understatement, Robb had discussed how they should approach the situation and he had suggested asking the King formally for her hand but all those plans were futile now. Dany thought about the response she should give and decided to ignore Viserys’ jibe, instead she addressed Rhaegar coolly. “Is there something you would like to discuss brother?”

“Stop pretending you don’t know-”, Viserys yelled at her but thankfully Rhaegar’s raised hand cut him short and a glare seemed to make him realise his position.

“Is it true about you and Robb Stark?” Rhaegar said it with the sadness he only seemed to have when playing the harp. She silently nodded her head. There was no point in hiding it now.

“A princess of the Seven Kingdoms cannot marry a son of a traitor. The ones who sided with us during the rebellion already feel inadequately rewarded.” The crown prince, Aegon remarked in his Dorne influenced accent. He was the one she needed to be wary of – Viserys was impulsive but Aegon with his courtly wisdom and silver tongue was someone who always managed to get his wish, be it marrying Rhaenys despite the King’s protests or getting favours for his friends. _He was taught by Doran Martell after all._ “Lord Willas is betrothed but I think the Tyrells would break the betrothal for a princess or perhaps a marriage with Lord Joffrey would finally appease Lord Tywin Lannister, the Hightowers too-”

“Prince Aegon perhaps you should have worried about appeasing the lords before you married Rhaenys.” She sniped back having had enough of his suggestions, the Targaryen tradition of brothers marrying sisters disgusted her and she couldn’t imagine having to marry either of her brothers.

Aegon opened his mouth to reply but the King with a tired expression motioned for the verbal exchange to stop. He looked at Aegon and Viserys pointedly and told them to leave. She was thankful for it, without the two princes she had a much better chance at convincing Rhaegar. He spoke again as soon as the two princes left. “He is right you know, there is discontent among the lords who supported us during The Usurpers’ War. I had thought a marriage of Aegon with Lady Margaery would secure us enough support but he married Rhaenys, the Tyrells have distanced themselves from court ever since.”

“Why should I pay for what Aegon has done and Viserys’ marriage to Princess Arianne, that didn’t appease other lords either.” She retorted trying to control her temper, Rhaegar was seen as giving too much to the Martells in compensation for the dishonour he brought upon Queen Elia, especially considering how the crown prince was raised equally in Sunspear and King’s Landing.

He rose from his chair and came towards her. “Such is the way of life, sweet sister. I continue to pay for my mistakes, my family continues to pay and so do many else, even Robb Stark is only paying for his father’s mistakes.” He told her in a melancholy tone. She understood the pain Rhaegar had gone through but it was unfair that her happiness would be sacrificed for someone else’s and she would be happy with Robb there was no denial in that.

Maybe she just had to show her brother that Robb was a good person, most kind and caring and equally skilled in archery and horse riding. “I would be happy with him, he loves me and I him. You must have seen how kind he is even to the smallfolk.”

At that Rhaegar walked to the window and stared out longingly. “Love,” he sighed and looked at her again, “it is such a heavy word, Dany. I am sure he is kind but this romance will not continue.” Her heart dropped at hearing that, the room seemed to start shrinking around her, enveloping her but Rhaegar continued unaffected “But I won’t punish you, either of you. In fact I believe it is time for Robb to return to The North and learn his duties as heir to Winterfell”

She steadied herself with a hand on the chair in front of her. They would be separated, probably forever and Robb going north was a small consolation. He had always wanted to go North, meet his parents and siblings, see Winterfell and the lands he would rule, pray in front of the heart tree but she wanted to go with him too but her brother wouldn’t allow that, before she could voice her thoughts Rhaegar spoke up again. “I promise I will look into the prospect of a marriage between the two of you if I receive a formal marriage request from Lord Stark. I cannot say I will accept or reject it for certain but I will try, if I can somehow appease the other lords.” He added the last part in a dejected tone that showed his lack of confidence.

His promise gave her little relief and even lesser hope, but it was enough that she could cling onto it and accept his decision.

* * *

Robb Stark reread the letter sitting in Winterfell’s courtyard, he had nearly memorised it by now. It was odd enough that a letter had come for him as he rarely received any since he had come North but what truly surprised him was the seal of House Royce of Runestone it bore. Now it was abundantly clear - the hand, the words and the addresses were all from Dany. She must have let Lady Ysilla send it to Runestone with a note from her to send it forward to Winterfell for him, his Dany was truly wise beyond her years. The excitement regarding the letter had faded quickly though – _she is to be married and that too on the same day as my sister_.

It must have been some cruel joke made by the Dragons in King’s Landing that her nuptials were to be held on the same day that Sansa was to marry Lord Willas Tyrell. _That and they want to make sure you don’t ruin it_.

He hadn’t forgotten the insults Viserys and Aegon Targaryen had hurled at him after the King had taken his leave on the day it was announced that he would be going home. The other lords had seen it as a sign of goodwill from the King but few knew it to be what it truly was – a clever ploy to separate two lovers, a poison coated in sugar. Dany had told her that they still had a chance, that Rhaegar would come around so he kept his head low and endured the japes about him and his house to make sure things did not deteriorate any further.

No letter asking for a betrothal between the princess and heir to Winterfell came and his father’s letters were answered vaguely with empty assurances that it will be looked into. He had waited long enough and it rewarded him with nothing but a letter from his beloved, a letter that plead him to save an innocent and commanded a lover to fulfil his duty to his beloved. There wasn’t a lot of time either, just a little more than a moon’s turn from today. He looked up and ignored the stares from the servants and headed to his father’s solar to tell him of his decision to go south.

After two extremely tense days at Winterfell he was preparing his horse, Bluey for the journey in the afternoon sun. It was a beautiful creature, albeit a stupidly simple and innocent name. _You shouldn’t have asked four year old Bran to name it._ His thoughts were interrupted when his sweet sister Sansa approached him. “Must you go brother?” she requested softly.

“Aye” he replied giving her a small smile. Sansa was sad and she had every right to be so but she hadn’t pressurised him into staying; only pleading silently with her eyes. He hated himself for causing her such pain and tried to soothe her with a hug. Lord Willas seemed like a fine young man from what he had heard and Sansa was quite taken with him after the letters they had exchanged.

“They say Lady Margaery is a true beauty. I can arrange a betrothal between the two of you, even Willas suggested it lightly once.” Sansa proposed nestled in his arms trying her best to make him stay.

Margaery Tyrell, the woman who was supposed to marry Aegon was indeed rumoured to be very beautiful and he would had agreed just to have someone who hated that scumbag too in Winterfell but his heart belonged to another and there was no beauty compared to that of Daenerys anyway. “I am sure she is very pretty but I have eyes for only one lady. A princess.”

“You will not be at my marriage. I - _we_ always missed you at such feasts.”

He felt a pang in his heart at her words and couldn’t bring himself to answer her directly “Dany has only me to protect her but you have all of Winterfell to help you and I promise to visit Highgarden before the winter.” He said in a solemn voice giving her his word.

Arya ambushed him in his room when he was packing his clothes and furs, jumping onto his bed she asked angrily, “I have never asked you to send me anything from the south unlike Sansa but you still deny even my first request.” Bran and Rickon too entered the room but Arya continued without looking at them. “Mother says you are being stupid, why do you even care about a girl so much?”

“Arya you are a child yet. You will understand why I care about her once you grow up.” He responded trying not to sound condescending, she hated being talked to in such a tone and he hoped his sincerity would satisfy her.

“You are the one acting like a child.” She snapped back at him.

Bran piped up, seriously as always “Such an act may provoke war, the Targaryens will feel very insulted.” Robb felt proud of his younger brother for such an astute observation. He had thought about it too but his younger brother nearly half his age also had such a thought made him happy and a smile overcame his features.

“Yes it may. The Lannisters will surely demand justice but I don’t think King Rhaegar will fight his own sister.” Robb answered even though he wasn’t very sure about the Targaryens. Being here in Winterfell had shown him that discontent against the King was far more widespread than he had known in King’s Landing and now with a marriage to the Tyrells House Stark was well protected. _But one can never truly know what a Targaryen will do. They are known to be mad._

Bran seemed assured with his response. He ruffled Arya and little Rickon’s hair telling him that next time he will take him along on his adventure which made Rickon beam.

Downstairs however he was greeted coldly by his mother who very clearly and vocally disapproved of his decision. “You know very well how the Starks fare in the south.” He tried his best to give Catelyn a smile but failed and she continued, “I have lived without you, my firstborn for so long and now you again wish to risk another Stark life in the south and that too for a Targaryen girl? What spells has she cast upon you that you wish to miss Sansa’s wedding for her? Haven’t the Targaryens taken enough from me that now they – they -” she faltered.

“Mother she has cast no spells,” he tried to calm her, “you will like Dany too once you meet her and there is no need to worry about me. I am the best at riding and archery in the capital, I won’t even let them come close.” It was only a half truth, he was only the best archer in the capital.

Catelyn Stark was warm in a way Aunt Lya never was and equally fierce too though in quite a different way. She pursed her lips and accepted the decision with silent dissatisfaction. “Make sure you rest enough on the journey and stay off the roads when returning. I will be praying for you.” Robb nodded solemnly, Catelyn was a devout woman and he needed every bit of strength and goodwill he could get, be it from the Old Gods or the New.

Eddard Stark met him outside the Great Hall with the most serious face he had seen on his always serious father. “Son,” he greeted “I was once in a similar situation torn between love and duty, in hindsight I can say I made the right decision.” Eddard said while clapping him in the shoulder.

Robb was a touch confused about the statement but knew his meaning nonetheless. Eddard Stark had chosen duty over love, Catelyn Tully over Ashara Dayne. “Is my decision not correct father?”

“I do not know that Robb, no one other than you can know that.” His father replied and now Robb was truly confused regarding the statements but then it hit him.

 _Do you love her enough for doing this? For missing Sansa’s wedding? For provoking a war? For dying?_ That was what his father was asking and there was only one answer to that. _Yes. Yes, a thousand times over._

* * *

Daenerys woke up the under the giant Banyan tree with a slight ache in her lions partly due to riding away from King’s Landing with Robb and partly from last night’s activities. Thinking about said activities brought a blush to her cheeks. There were no noises of birds chirping as the first rays of the sun hit the tree, the stream flowing besides them was quite and of course, Robb was still soundly asleep beside her with a smile gracing his face.

She wore the same dress she wore yesterday as she had brought only one spare dress with her and wanted to preserve it for later use. It felt odd changing into dirty clothes. Being a princess she had never done such a thing. Dany decided to make herself of use and get some mundane tasks out of the way. Quietly she rose up making sure not to wake up her lover, picked up the empty waterskin, untied Robb’s horse Bluey and lead it to the stream.

It was an unnamed stream or if it was named then she wasn’t privy to the info. Dany splashed some water onto her face, filled the waterskin up to the brim and started to braid her unruly curls. Bluey after a slight pause had also started drinking water. The poor animal had a very rough day yesterday, riding all day with the weight of two people on its back. Dany didn’t want to rest for the night but Robb had insisted on it, she wanted to reach Maidenpool and take the ship that was supposed to be waiting for them as quickly as possible. _We’ll get there safely, it’s only a few hours ride from here._

Of course Robb was more tired than her, he rode a night and a day from Maidenpool to reach King’s Landing and slept the night in the stables after delivering a message to Ysilla about his arrival and his plan to elope with her to Winterfell. The next day, early in the morning they had set out from King’s Landing and today she was a rebel and a traitor _. All this on the day of my wedding_.

This was supposed to be the happiest day of Dany’s life. It should had been the day the North reconciled with the throne, the day The Pact of Ice and Fire was finally fulfilled and the day she and Robb would be tied in this sacred bond but here she was, on the run from her own family. She felt like she had betrayed them, especially her mother and her eldest brother but she couldn’t even begin to think about a life without Robb, a life with Joffrey Lannister of all the people. The Lannister brat always had a sick smirk on his face and a hint of terror in his voice.

Having finished her braid she looked back in the reflection to set some unruly strands right and sauntered back towards the enormous tree where Robb lay but the sight of two men atop their horses halted her. From the colours they wore and their build she recognized them as Rhaegar and Ser Arys. She hurried to wake up Robb but a thought stopped her.

_Robb would kill them with his arrows before they even get close. He would start a war with between her new family and her old one. No. I can’t allow that – the deaths of her brother and her loyal guard. I can convince them to see sense. Yes, they would never hurt me and Rhaegar would understand. I can stop the hostilities and make peace between the two families._

Dany had to make sure that Robb wouldn’t start shooting arrows as soon as he woke up, she needed to talk to Rhaegar. An idea came to her about making sure Robb wouldn’t be hasty about this. _He can’t shoot his arrows without a bow._ The King and the Kingsguard’s horses were galloping towards them now. Dany hastily slung away the bow and watched it land in the stream.

Rhaegar was getting close with every passing second. Dany hurried towards him with all she had in her body to keep distance between her lover and her brother but the sound of an arrow hitting something behind her stopped her in her tracks. _How did Robb manage to shoot an arrow?_ She looked back and only saw a dumbfounded Robb looking at her. “Dany?” he questioned. _It is not Robb shooting the arrows._ She looked around and found a group of riders at distance. Aegon, Viserys and Joffrey she identified amongst others. _Oh. Oh no._

A round of arrows was fired with one of them hitting Robb in the leg followed by a sharp cry of pain. Dany rushed back towards him as Robb limped to take cover behind the tree. He pulled his quiver close to him but was still searching something. _His bow._ “You don’t have it Robb.” He looked back at her with a confused look. “Your bow” she clarified.

It dawned over his features then, a look of hurt. _A look that accused her of betraying him. A look that judged her guilty of betraying him._

She couldn’t dare to look upon him in such a state. She turned and shouted. “Make them stop. Make them stop, Rhaegar.” She was only met with silence from the approaching King.

“Why Dany?” Robb questioned angrily from behind her. He had abandoned the cover he had previously taken behind the tree and limped towards her. “Why did you do it?” he reiterated, louder, on the verge of tears. Were the tears from the physical pain or the pain she had caused him, she didn’t want to know.

A flurry of arrows whisked past in front of her, the source being the group of riders led by Aegon and Viserys. When she looked back at Robb, he had gone down to his knees with two arrows stuck in his chest. She rushed to him, to gather him in her arms. He tried to say something but only some blood came out of his mouth. By the time she reached him he fell forward, his body going limp in her arms.

 _Dead_. She realised.

A wail of horror, of sorrow, and of loss went up from her throat. Her eyes went shut as she tried to hold him close, to somehow will him back to life. But his heart was quite, too quite.

When Dany opened her tear filled eyes the blurry form of Rhaegar stood in front of her. “Come sister.” He said offering her his hand. She instinctively went back, trying to get away from him.

“You should had stopped them, you could had stopped this. You are no brother of mine.” She hissed making no attempt to hide the anger or hatred she felt towards the King. Two hands lifted her upwards from behind. It was Viserys. She struggled to get away from him but his grip was too harsh.

“This is no way for a princess to act. Your actions have brought much shame upon us.” Aegon commented. _How dare he? He had broken his own betrothal._ “You will marry Lord Joffrey as soon as we return” he continued and suddenly Viserys started pulling her away. Robb’s body slipped from her hands. She was being taken away, taken away to a life full of misery _, to a life without Robb._

 _No. I can’t let it happen. A life without Robb is no life worth living._ She looked around to get away but she was surrounded. _Alone and surrounded_. She held the pommel of the dagger Viserys had on his waist and pulled away with all her force managing to break free and draw the dagger with her. He went stiff expecting an attack but he didn’t need to. She swung the dagger into her throat feeling something cold followed by something blocking her breath and then nothing at all.

* * *

By the time a blue roan horse, the only honest witness of the ill-fated incident reached its master’s home, Winterfell. It was met by a wailing mother and a father who was ready for war against the tyranny of the Dragons just like he was near two decades ago but this time his cause was supported by many more, including the Tyrells of Highgarden.

Spread by liars and aided by hearsays, rumours about the princess who betrayed her lover and love itself, had spread far and wide. They varied from place to place, the royals denied any sin or wrongdoing, while some talked of an epic fight put up by The Young Wolf only to be killed by arrows shot by deceit or of The Silver Princess ending her life but the most famous one was that of a princess who saved her family by forsaking her lover only to be killed by her younger brother for her insolence and dishonour, the proof being his dagger reddened by the young girl’s blood.

No one understood the truth it told, it was taken as the mournful neighing of a pet that lost its master. Cast away in the stables, it was seen as the last memory of the young northern heir, visited often by his brothers and sisters but never mounted again for there were few that wanted to and none that could.

Alas! The song it sang died with it, never to be told again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from the Punjabi folk love story of Mirza/Sahiban and the infinite songs and poems based upon them.  
> English is not my first language and this work is not beta read. Criticism and reviews about anything are welcome and highly awaited.  
> Thanks.


End file.
